The Mysterious Mad Hatter
by OtakuForever13
Summary: Alice Lidell had been receiving some letters from a mysterious man.But one day,she got a warning from him that he shall take her somewhere else better than the nightmare she's been living as a princess. AliceXBlood fan-fiction.
1. My Alice

**Heart/Clover/Joker No Kuni No Alice**

** Rated Chapter : +12**

**Genre: Mystery,Fantasy,Humor and Romance**

******The Mysterious Mad Hatter **Ch.1 ~ My Alice 

Alice always felled being watched those days by weird people.

The little brunette didn't know why_ his_ subordinate will follow her?The princess did evenly did remark weird people coming in their little tea party's. Not only that,she received letters from _this unknown man_ who send them. Which is always begin with : "_**Dear Princess Alice**._"

"Who are those people who know her name?" wondered the little lady . She didn't yet even get to tell her parents about this, even her dear sister, Lorina.

From the beginning she thought it was a joke that some _stalkers_ were playing with. As the days passed so fast, she would fell worried.

_"Will she ever get her** privacy** as a girl who's about to turn into an adult?"_

**X**

Her parents were preparing a party for her birthday. That day,Alice was 18 years old.

There were was the maids, who were taking her measurement for her dress . Alice didn't like the fact that she was a princess,she dreamed of her freedom as a normal person. The maid were always polite and call her"_Princess or M'Lady_".

But only her sister,Lorina, would treat her as a person who belong in this world. Not some "_Princess_" like her parent does treat.

After the measurement,she thought about taking a break and she go to the library from her castle. As soon as she entered, there was a mysterious letter with a pretty red rose and a big book at the table from the library.

"Why **_that person_** don't leave me on peace?"whispered Alice. She was more irritated then before._Who could blame her?_Those letters she was receiving were driving her "**_Mad_**."

She sit down from the sofa and her eyes where at the mysterious gift in the table.

The little princess open the letter who's written in red, then read it:

_**"**Dear Alice,_

_Tonight I shall take you from this boring nightmare._

_No matter you try to run away,I will know where you would be._  
_I would be here this night as your shadow,**My** Alice.**"**_

Even thought, Alice did get used from this letters ,who didn't make sense to her,she feel strange about this time. The red rose was beautiful,yet, there was something wrong...something different._This unknown **"Mad"** person_ would just usually write something like that in** black** :

_"Dear Alice,_  
_ How's **my** princess is doing?_  
_** or**_

_You look pale, today, **my** beautiful rose._  
_Please try to get some rest. "_

The girl took the letter and put it in her pocket from her cloths without looking at it. Alice always didn't reply to those letters from that**_ flirt_** and even if she does, she will not know who's she's addressing to.

The little princess hated those letters when she see the word**_"My "something_.** She hated to be claim as "**_belong_**" to this mysterious man who maybe somewhere watching her.

_The book was the thing who captured her attention, the most ,that did held her name._

"_**Alice** ...in Wonderland_ ?Why would **_he_** send me this ?"she whispered while trying to calm down to ignore that strange letter .Then started to read the book until she spend time to finish it.

But suddenly one of her maid knock the closed door of the big library. Alice tell her to came in.

"M'Lady , your Queen want us to finish our dress,please." the maid say so politely. Alice,without hesitation, came back for the dress where the room she had been in before.

Alice couldn't think about nothing else just the mysterious gift and especially the letter written in red.

**Sorry if it boring!:L**

** I****t's just a beginning but it will get interesting,just wait !^-^**

**Who do you think is that mysterious stalker?Well it's obvious, Isn't it?**

**Please comment/review! If you guys have some idea please could you share it with me.****I would really appreciate that.**

**Probably,the next chapter is going to be a little hard for me to get Ideas.**


	2. Who are you?

**Note:****When I do upload my chapter, it's seem that they remove words from my chapters.**

**That why the first chapter had a lot of mistake and didn't make sense.I'm sorry.**

_**Heart/Clover/Joker No Kuni No Alice**_

**Rated Chapter : +13**

**Genre: Mystery,Fantasy,Humor and Romance**

**The Mysterious Mad Hatter Ch.2 ~ Who are you?**

The maids did finally finished her dress. It's was a elegant stylish gown dress combine with pretty colors between white & blue with a lacing.

_"There were still time."_thought Alice.

As soon the ball started, she couldn't help but feeling nervous,even thought she get used to those party's.

Maybe it's because she didn't know those_ strangers_ .

Yes,some people in the party where _strangers_.

Yet,those _random people_ would greet her properly in a very polite manner and compliment how pretty rose she was.

_"Maybe they are from an another country..." _thought the lost little princess.

After the ball did finish,she returned to her bedroom and she feel relieved that nothing weird happened.

The little beautiful lady sit at her bed and started to shout to herself.

"I knew it!This was some** NONSENSE** !" yelled Alice more like she was all screaming her feeling. Which is "**Irritation."**

_"It's still night ,you know."_

**" ? "**turned back the innocent girl.

There was a man,who was rather handsome,who was lazily in her bed.

He did had messy black hair and beautiful green eyes and he really looked like **_him_.**

**" ... "** she stared at him, utterly confused and surprised._Why he was even there?_

"M'lady,it's a rude manner to stare."stand the man from the bed then kissed one of her hand while smirking.

"I wasn't staring!Why would a man like you would be in **MY BEDROOM**!"said Alice and tried to hide her blush.

_"Well,I guess you have point there. **My rose**."_ whispered the mysterious man in her ear. He takes her from her bed and hold her in a bride style.

"What are you doing?**PUT ME DOWN!**You perv."she demanded.

_"Not until we get out of there and yes don't start creating rude nickname's ,**My Woman**."_answered coldly her mysterious prince as is face turned irritated.

It's sounded like he was ordering her.

_"What does he mean?"_thought Alice.

**Alice's P.O.V**

I sit in my bed peacefully then start to shout out all my feelings about this long weird day.

"I knew it!This was some **NONSENSE** !"I yelled angrily.

"It's still night ,you know."  
A lazy voice spoke when I was trying to make myself better.

I turned and behind me were a handsome man who seemed to be **RELAXED** in my bed.  
And I couldn't help but to stare at him,he looked like him.

**"..."**

After the awkward silence the man started to talk.

_"M'lady,it's a rude manner to stare."_said the strange man who stand up from the bed and then take one of my hands and kiss it while smirking in his face.

"I wasn't staring!Why would a man like you would be in MY **BEDROOM**!"I replied to his accusation,trying to hide my blush from his teasing.

_"Well,I guess you have point there. **My rose**."_ whispered the mysterious man in my ear.

He takes me from my bed and hold me in a bride way.

_**My rose**? _The man did reminded me to the strange _flirt_ from the letters.

"What are you doing?**PUT ME DOWN!**You perv."I demanded,without realizing what I was about to find out.

_"Not until we get out of there and yes don't start creating rude nickname's ,**My Woman**."_answered coldly my mysterious man as is face turned irritated.

**X**

_"Who are you?"_

**Please Comment/Review!**


	3. Kill Time

**Heart/Clover/Joker No Kuni No Alice**

**Rated Chapter : +13**

**Genre: Mystery,Fantasy,Humor and Romance**

**The Mysterious Mad Hatter Ch.3 ~ Kill Time**

"Not until we get out of there and yes don't start creating rude nickname's,My Woman."answered coldly my mysterious man as is face turned irritated.

_"Who are you?_"

**X**

Alice was surprised by his response and did feel his murdering face.

"Let me go!What do you want from me!?"screamed Alice,while trying to escape and avoiding that handsome dangerous man face.

He managed in some way to stick with her,still holding Alice.

_"Calm down.I can not guarantee your security if you don't obey me."_said coldly the man with a mocking face.

**_"Security?"_**

"How could you said that!And you are the one who's in **TROUBLE**."said the lady angrily.

_"Trouble?My Princess,you are really something interesting."_whispered the strange man in her ear while laughing.

"I'm not a **THING**,I'm a human!What do you think you are?A King or **WHAT**?"yelled back Alice.

_"My Dear,you must know that I'm more then that."_ said the man,warning her.

**_"?"_**

Then the handsome man started to walk toward the window from the room, still holding Alice in his arm.

_"M'Lady. We have all the night. Do you have anything else to say?_"murmured the man and looked at her, so passionantly,while always smirking.

"I'm not finished, yet . Who are you and how did manage to get in here?"questioned the princess trying to calm down and to understand things.

_"Blood Dupre."_he replied and ignored the second question like it's was the silliest question in the world .

"Sir, Dupre?..."whispered Alice so confused,trying to remember if she did heard of his name.

_"Blood. Don't call me Sir neither Dupre."_

"Blood?"murmured the confused lady like a little child lost.

"Yes,M'Lady."Blood said,approaching his face to her head,then kissed it softly.

"Stop kissing me as you want!"said embarrassingly,Alice,with a big red blush in her face.

**Blood's P.O.V**

"M'Lady. We have all the night. Do you have anything else to say?" I murmured and looked at her, so passionantly like a**_ lover._**

_Somehow I wanted to taste her lips to see her amusing reactions._

_Well if I does,she will be the happiest woman for being kissed by me._  
_Yes,me,who make the women die to just kiss my knee._

"I'm not finished,yet. Who are you and how did manage to get in here?"questioned quietly,**My Alice.**

_"Blood Dupre." _I replied to her changing expression.

"Sir, Dupre?..."she whispered my name innocently.

**"Blood. Don't call me Sir neither Dupre." **I said irritated.

_Do I look so **OLD** to my beloved?_

"Blood?"murmured my rose,again with a innocent face.

"Yes,M'Lady."I said approaching my face to her head,then kissed it softly.

"Stop kissing me as you want!"said embarrassingly,**My Alice**,with a big red blush in her face.

_How adora- ... Never mind..._

**_X_**

_"Is he,the mysterious man from my letters?"_

_**Please Comment/Review!**_


	4. The End of the Night

**Heart/Clover/Joker No Kuni No Alice**

**Rated Chapter : Well It's depend on who's okay with some vulgar language and some BLOODXALICE ~**

**Genre: Mystery,Fantasy,Humor and Romance.**

**The Mysterious Mad Hatter Ch.4~ End of the Night**

_"Letters."_

**X**

"Yes,M'Lady."Blood said,approaching his face to her head,then kissed it softly.

"Stop kissing me as you want!"said embarrassingly,Alice,with a big red blush in her face.

_Knock. Knock._

A maid entered the room.

_"M'Lad- "_ said the maid then closed the door quickly after seeing the two love birds.

"N-no wait!This a misunderstanding!"said Alice,trying to correct the situation.

But it was to late,the maid was already gone.

"Great,now there would be rumors. Thanks."said angrily the little princess.

"Rumors?"questioned Blood,who seemed the most annoyed by the interruption.

"Never mind it. What do you want from me?"

"My,my,didn't you get my letters?"

"_Wait_...you said **LETTER**!"

"M'Lady,what are you so mad about?"said innocently Blood.

"So you were that **STALKER**." Alice said at him like she was scolding a kid.

"_Stalker_? My,my,shall I teach you one or two lessons about manners,Lady?" Blood replied irritated. Then started to approaching his face to her.

"G-get me down now!"ordered embarrassingly Alice, to her situation,she could feel his breath.

"Not until you can behave." Blood said seductively ,approaching his lips to hers.

"I-I said g-get me down!"stuttered Alice again,trying to escape from his arm.

He was about to kiss Alice lips but she tried to push him with her hands placed in his chest ,but it did rather make the situation worse,since he was stronger then her. Alice's head ended up pressed in his chest, one of Blood arms was in her back and the other one was still holding her.

"You're very rude for a princess who's actually meeting her future **HUSBAND**."said Blood with a seductive smirk in his face.

_Husband?_

**X**

**Alice's P.O.V**

_"Husband?"_ I couldn't just stare at his insulting lies.  
Blood was really enjoying the situation,which make me wish to slap him.

_How on earth a kidnapper would mary his victim? Nonsense! Don't play this game around me._

_Could he's just planning on warning my family asking money?_  
_Even thought,I doubt they wouldn't even care,about their young daughter being kidnapped ..._  
_...After all,I never felt like I belonged to the family..._

"I believe you are planning on something."I said in a brave tone.  
I was shaking,yet I didn't realized in the first place.

"What do you even know?My beautiful rose."he said.

He suddenly pulled my back and hugged me.

**X**

**Blood's P.O.V**

"I believe you are planning on something." murmured My Alice.

"What do you even know?My beautiful rose."I said.

_I have notice my Alice, shaking._ _I didn't want her to get scared **already**._

I pulled her back and hugged her.

_Now that I mentioned that,women's are actually warm. _

_She's much different comparing to those '**sluts**' who was playing around in the ball._

_Yes,I was observing my Alice all the time being,till the ball and now._

_ But those '**whores**' was trying to seduce me,but they actually as much **failed**._

_ Well I didn't know I was that attractive **in this real world.**_

**Flashback**

Blood was standing near one of the big windows in the ball room,drinking is favorite black tea. But suddenly,a group lady's elegantly dressed,started to question him,coming from nowhere,leaving their fiances behind.

_(**Black**/Italic is Blood replies in his mind)_

"May I know your name?"

**_Hell no._**

"May I dance with you?"  
_**Go dance with your fiance , you whore**_.

One of them was speaking half french and english.  
"W-what a belle occasion,vous miting you,sexy min!"(Translation:"What a wonderful occasion,meeting you,sexy man!")

**_What on earth is wrong with that drunk language?_**

"My birthday is coming soon,Will you come to the party?"  
**_Do I even know you?_**

"Do you have a lover?"  
**_Are you planning on cheating on your fiance ,you whore?_**

But he eventually replied all the questions with a cold glare that managed to make them go away.

**~End~**

I really wished to shoot them with my machine gun to shut them off. This world is in fact weird.

**X**

** No One's P.O.V**

_"What do you even know?My beautiful rose."_Blood said.

He suddenly pulled her back and hugged Alice.

"It's for Money." replied Alice, who did manage to get release for that warm hug.

She was obviously _disgusted_ by him and the fact that he may planned all for that.

"Money?"he questioned.

"Yes,you are planning on kidnapping me for money."

"...Money?"Blood repeated and started to laugh at her amusing predication.

"May I know what are you laughing about!?"yelled Alice who was pissed off by his mocking face.

"I have no intention to take you away for such a boring thing."

_"Huh?"_

**___Now that I wonder he seems like a rich man. What is he? He's quite the kind of flirt._**

**X**

**Alice's P.O.V**

_I feel somehow sleepy..._

"I suppose we shall continue this conversation,when we get there."said gently Blood,who was always smirking.

_Each of his poisoned words made me feel magically warm, I lose my conscious and ended up sleeping._

_"Good Night,Alice." said a soft voice._

**X**

**End of the Night.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will try to updet soon as possible,,,**

**I'm sorry if Alice didn't speak as much like a princess...**

**I'm sorry if it's was annoying that I was repeating some of sentence for the P.O.V****. **

**The next Chapter, our lovely foreigner is ****finally** going to Wonderful Wonder World~

**Like or Hate it? ****Please Review/Comment!**


	5. Welcome to Wonderland,Princess Alice P1

**Heart/Clover/Joker No Kuni No Alice**

**Genre: Mystery,Fantasy,Humor and Romance.**

_**Thank you very much for the reviews!Without it, I wouldn't even take time to write!Please guys keep reviewing! That is the ONLY thing who would make me feel like writing! Sorry for being late in my update .**_

** The Mysterious Mad Hatter Ch.5~ Welcome to Wonderland,Princess Alice!**

_"Good Night,Alice." said a soft voice._

**X**

Alice waked up,but where ?She was in strange place?**_ Place?_**  
Place wasn't the word who would described it.

_Where on earth could she be? Heaven? Was she dead in such age?_  
_Without making her prayers?_  
_...Especially,the day she was born..._

She was just so completely lost in her thoughts.

_"Well,Isn't that our princess?"_ said a voice...

"Who's there!?"Alice replied to the voice and looked behind her and then saw

_A man flowing in the air,faced to her?..._

"**GYYAAAH!**"screamed the poor princess who thought that she saw a **_ghost,demon _**_or_**_ angel?_**...

The man did have silver short gray hair and an eye patch who was hiding his right gray eye .

"Don't scream!...Don't worry I'm not going harm you.I'm ***cough*** Nightmare." said the haired-gray man and he was coughed up blood.

_Wait __blood?_

"Are you alright?"she asked the man.

"Yes I am. It's does happen _often_."replied Nightmare, who stopped coughing blood.

"You should go to hospital,it will be dangerous if you stay that way."said Alice to the man,handed him,her handkerchief.

Nightmare did get pale and still didn't take her handkerchief ...

**"NO NO HOSPITALLL!"** He screamed like a spoiled child.

"What are you upset about? I was just saying the right thing."said Alice who was annoyed that he rudely yelled and didn't think about her getting **worried**.

_Worried for a person that she just meet up?_  
Even if she would force him to go in a hospital,how on earth she will take him there?  
_She didn't even know where the hell could she be?._

He finally takes her handkerchief,**_"We are in your dream,Alice."_** Nightmare said while washed is blood away from his mouth with the handkerchief.

_" my Dream?"_

"I'm an incubus who creates nightmares." said Nightmare trying to explain more precisely.

_"An Incubus?"_

_She believed that Incubus was a male demon who take advantage to have sexual intercourse with sleeping women._

"I'm not that kind of incubus!"he replied to her

_"Wow,he's reading my mind!"_thought Alice.

"Yes I am! I can read your mind!"replied Nightmare ,who was still pissed off .

_Then he probably knew where...SCREW IT, I WANT TO GO HOME!_

"What such language for a princess." he said fascinated.

"I honestly want to go home!"replied Alice without making any argument about him reading her mind.

"You have to play the game,Alice Liddel." Nightmare said.

_"A Game?"_questioned the princess.

"Here,you have to drink that."Nightmare handed her a vial who pop out from his hand from nowhere.

"Do not worry is not any poison."he said as Alice was utterly staring at the mysterious vial and putted all her trust in Nightmare. _She simply believed him._ Without giving others questions,she takes the bottle and then drink the liquid who had the most weird taste.

"Why did I have to drink that?"Alice directly questioned the incubus after she drinked all the liquid who had an untasted flavor.

"I believe it is time to say good bye,Alice."said the caterpillar,ignored her question.

"W-wait! Y-you said I could go home!"yelled Alice to the man who was disappearing from her dream.

"To return to our home,you must fill the vial while playing the game." he replied quickly.

**_What GAME?_**

"It's time that you wake up_ to the world you wished for, **the world you've desired most.**_ "his voice said, completely vanished.

_"Everyone will love you in this world."_

**___A world I've desired most where everyone will love me?_**

**X **

**Alice's P.O.V**

_I waked up..._  
Sleeping in the ground of a room.

Apparently,I was in someone bedroom,maybe that **_perverted bastard_** room!There was one bed with two couch one red and and the other blue,two sofa with those different same colors and **WEAPONS** all dispersed!

I look at myself ,still wearing the dress from the ball,  
**_IT WASN'T A DREAM!_**

_I felt that my pocket was somehow heavy. __I founded the vial that Nightmare mentioned about filling it... _

_I don't know,I feel so tired. He said it wasn't a poison but that liquid makes me more weak and worse._

_No Alice! It's not the time to think about that!_  
_My Life! That's it, I definitively need to escape from that place!_  
I saw a window walked toward it,seeing if there's any possibility to get out of that **DANGEROUS** room...

_Until then..._

**No one's P.O.V**

Someone opened the door,there was two young identical boys. Both with black hair,the only apparent difference between the boys was their eye color, one with red eyes and the other with blue. Uniforms that are near mirror images of each other, except that one of them is in blue and the other is red and the chain on the front of the uniforms is identical.

"Look like Pretty Lady waked up!"said the red eyed one. "Now we could play with her!"continued the blue eyed one.

"Play?"Alice questioned,_the two of them were holding **WEAPONS** covered with blood in theirs cloths,faces..._

She begin take a step back.

"Pretty Lady,let's play!"said the twins,happily and innocently while walking toward her.

The more they walked,she takes steps back and ended up in the wall from the room,shaking more as they were more closer to her.

"It will be fun with Pretty Lady,brother"started the red one,while smiling innocently.

"Yup! Pretty Lady would be more beautiful in **pain**!"continued the blue one.

** ...**

"It won't** hurt** that much. Right brother?"

"Yup,let's **kill** her brother."

_**KILL?** I don't want to die already!_

"No!"Alice yelled,closed her eyes when their weapons was hiding toward her.

Till someone interrupted,

_"You brats,you are supposed to be guarding the gate! Not slacking off!_"said_ a orange haired man with rabbit ears_,entered in the room.

_**WAIT** Rabbit ears?_

"**STUPID CHICKEN RABBIT!**"screamed the twins at him,when the twins see him and they pulled away the weapons who was about to kill the poor little princess.

"Shut up!I'm not a rabbit!"said the eared rabbit man.

"But you eat carrot! RABBIT!"said the twins totally forgot about the poor scared lady already.

"I eat carrot-**DISHES**!So I'm not a rabbit..."scolded them,_then finally remarks our Alice presence._

"Who's that?"questioned the annoyed man,before they could reply at theirs accusations.

"A **spy**?"he said without waiting the princess reply.

"...I'm**-**n**n**- "Alice said,_but the man suddenly pointed a gun from nowhere in her forehead,without giving her any chances to explains._

_"A gun?Why are these strange weapons appearing all over the place?"_thought Alice,shocked and scared by the gun. From her entire life,she never has seen a gun. She was to innocent to see thing like this,even just cooking knives would give her horrible head ache.

"Well,I don't care either,let me handle this one! I would want to test this gun."he interrupted Alice in her thoughts.

"**HEY** !We are the one who was playing with Pretty Lady! Don't get in our way,newbie-hare!"the twins said.

_"God!Please just save me!"_she suddenly cried and whispered like she had meet crazy patients who just get out from an mental hospital _while the three of them were arguing about who's gonna kill her._

"That's unfair!_Boss_ played with Pretty Lady!So we wanted to **PLAY** too!"said the blue one.

_Boss? That means there's** four** of them!_

" _Blood_ have no interest in women's like her!"said the rabbit eared non-rabbit furiously to the new accusation and then suddenly pointed the gun toward the twins.

_"**Blood**?"_interrupted Alice as she recognize her kidnapper name,while she managed to stand there before she says her last words to her prayers...Then suddenly FAINTED.

"Pretty Lady passed out without **PLAYING** with us!That rabbit killed her!That so unfair!"the twins argued as they see the poor tired Alice who ended up falling in the ground.

"I didn't even shoot,you idiots!"

"Shut up!"

"Is Pretty Lady is Boss lover!?"whispered the blue to his brother.

"Blood is single!"said the eared non-rabbit man.

"**HEY** Newbie-hare,we never said anything about your _perverted_ thoughts!"said the red one.

"We are _innocent_ kid's unlike you,Pervert Bunny!"the two of them continued.

"Stop saying nonsense,you brats!"said the rabbit who was named Elliot. "If she was Blood lover,Blood would tell me about it!I'm his great subordinate!" he continued.

"You STUPID RABBIT."the two twins said while looking at Alice face with a devilish grin in their eyes.

**...**

**X**

_******Welcome to Wonderland,Princess Alice! - PART 1**_

**Like or Hate it? ****Please Review/Comment!**

**If you guys have suggestions then please write it in your reviews!**

_**I writed PART 1 ,cause Alice didn't meet all the role-holders..**_


	6. The Explanation and The Awakening PART 2

**Heart/Clover/Joker No Kuni No Alice**

**Genre: Mystery,Fantasy,Humor and Romance.**

**The Mysterious Mad Hatter Ch.6~ The Explanation and The Awakening - PART 2**

_"You STUPID RABBIT."the two twins said while looking at Alice face with a devilish grin in their eyes._

**X **

**Alice's P.O.V**

"Where are you,Nightmare!?" I said totally confused,I was in the same strange place I was first in.

_"Princess Alice, what took so long?"_ said the voice and I recognized as Nightmare voice.

I turned back to see Nightmare floating in the air,as soon as I see him I started to beg him...

"Nightmare,Please I want to **GO** home!"

"I'm sorry that I have to say this,you must take part of the game if you want to return to your world."said Nightmare.

"What **game**!? You were talking about it earlier before you vanished from my dream to my another dream."

"Alice,we are in your dream,but that another dream isn't."said the incubus slowly as he was speaking to a child.

"What do you mean?"I questioned.

"You have been brought here,to Wonderland."Nightmare said as he was reading my mind with his unknown ability. Well to be honest, I was thinking about _that jerk_,**Blood Dupre**,my kidnapper.

"He is the one who _brought you or **kidnapped** you(as you think) _here in Wonderland."he continued explaining my situation now.

_"Wonderland?"_

"You are now sleeping...But when you are going to wake up,you will start living here in this another dream _who's actually not a dream._" he answered.

"But this a dream!" I argued,not wanting to believe that the kidnapping has really happened.

"If you think it's a dream,that's fine."replied the caterpillar.

_" Then what about the vial you gave me?"_

"Well,that potion that I made you drink...Gave you the chance to participate in the game... It's going to help you to get home by completely filling it."said Nightmare while he looked disturbed by something...

"I see,but what do I have to do,about the game?"

"You must fill the bottle by progressing the game."

_"Progress?"_

"Look at the vial."

_I take the bottle from my pocket then look at it as Nightmare ordered. There's was a liquid who's filled a bit the vial..._

_I could have sworn that it's was empty before._

" It was empty before..." I whispered amazed by it.

"As you meet others,the liquid will accumulate."replied Nightmare to my surprising reaction.

"You mean the people I meet,the twins and that non-rabbit eared man?"

"Yes,the role-holders. You have meet them,they are_** Blood Dupre** great subordinates_."

**"What do they plan on?"**I said when I heard _his_ name.

"Actually,I have no idea why _the mad hatter mafia boss_ would bring you here." answered Nightmare.

"W-wait that man is... A **MAFIA**!"yelled Alice surprised, she only felt _frightened and horrified._

_Who would blame her ?Why would a **MAFIA** boss kidnap a princess who's living for her kingdom sake? _

"Yes, he's the mafia boss of the Hatter Mansion... There's others territories the Castle of Heart,the Amusement Park,the Clock Tower and the Clover Tower."

"I will explain them not here..."continued Nightmare.

"I apologize for my behavior ..." I looked at him,weakly smiling at him.

"You don't have to apologize for anything..." he said.

**Nightmare's P.O.V**

"You don't have to apologize for anything..."I said feeling bad about the lie, I've told her.

_She a__ctually_ had the chance to leave when she first arrived.  
_But because of the potion,she must participate in the game while meeting all the role holders and spending time here,in Wonderland._

_Well,this for her **good**.._

"Princess Alice..."I said.

"Please call me Alice not princess..." interrupted the foreigner.

"Ok. Alice" I said as I suddenly slowly disappear from her dream

_I know that was the time to say goodbye._

"Visit me in the Clover Tower,where I live."I said completely vanished.

"Nightmare **WAIT**!" Alice yelled back.

_The vial has taken his effect._

_This was the time to wake up._

_The game has begun,Alice._

_That's the rule._

**X**

_**The Awakening**_

**Alice's P.O.V**

As soon as I waked up. I found myself comfortably in a king sized bed wearing a night gown, much different then the last time.

That was a large king room and with an another a smaller luxurious sitting room utterly decorated by some hats. It's was simply to magnificent for a person who's actually kidnapped or let say welcomed at the same time. This room was definitively a guest room.

_ I guess,I didn't know that some kidnappers could be actually very picky about their victim comfortableness._

_Well,__ I have to find something to wear..._

By chance,I have found some cloths from a wardrobe unfortunately they were dress. I picked up a pretty elegant light blue dress and changed in the bathroom by myself without any maids help.

I was just fascinated,the dress perfectly fitted me like it's was designed for me.

Now that everything is cleared up,The only thing that I knew is that I wanted to...to **ESCAPE**.

_I mean..._

_Like **HELL**, I wouldn't take my risk to deal with some dangerous mafia's and this definitively is not my duty as an educated princess. I just want to go back home but I have to fill the vial...By meeting some people?...I better go to Nightmare._

_But how and where?_

I looked around me still investigating the room and I've found a big balcony windows and as it seem's it was still morning.

"Sorry,but I have to borrow that." I murmured to myself while having an idea.

I did a long rope randomly with some tissue _(Let say some material I've found in the room.)_ And I quickly pull it all over the wardrobe near the windows,tied strongly,which I hope that I get down from the room safely by the rope help from the balcony. I watched to the high ground while holding the rope tightly,closing my eyes. I wasn't sure if that would work but...I have to try.

_Gulp._ I know that father wouldn't accept this improper act...

Opening my eyes,I slowly tried to climb back from the balcony always holding my rope.

_It's was to complicated! _I couldn't even move my body but I still holded up the railing with my right hand from the balcony...

_Someone help..._

_I couldn't feel anymore my hands it's was to heavy for a weak princess like me..._

_Now to mention,I just remembered that I had an acrophobia._

**Knock. Knock.**

_I heard a noise from the room,then suddenly loose my posture._

Hopefully,the attached wardrobe was over the railing faced to me helping me to still stick from not falling down by holding now strongly the rope with my two hands.

_**Knock-**_

"M'Lady!"said the woman who just opened and entered the room. I couldn't see her face but her voices makes me more feel terrified by my helpless situation. Something that was openly in my mind was : **_"Crap,I'm busted!"_**

I closed my turquoise eyes and bites my small lips.

"M'La-...Help!"screamed hard the lady as she realized what was happening to me,making me more stressed out.

I ended up fall by removing the two of my hands from my only hope.

_"Sorry dear Father and Mother...Thank you dear sister."_I prayed as I keep falling as my tears slowly dropped from my cheek.

_I'm done now._

_**X**_

_**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! :)**_

_**I know you guys have question how the heck Alice ended up in a guest room and was saved from them.**__**I will be explaining it by doing a flash back in the next chapter,hopefully.**_

_****__**Don't worry guys Alice's going to survive...^-^''**_

_******And ya if you guys have suggestions then please write it in your reviews! XD**_

_**Please Comment/Review!**_


	7. A regretful adventure with a knight P3

**Heart/Clover/Joker No Kuni No Alice**

**Genre: Mystery,Fantasy,Humor and Romance.**

**The Mysterious Mad Hatter Ch.7 ~ A regretful adventure with a knight - PART 3**

_"Sorry dear Father and Mother...Thank you dear sister."I prayed as I keep falling as my tears slowly dropped from my cheek._

_I'm done now._

**X**

**Alice's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes,seeing the pretty blue sky for the last time for being foolish.

I prayed from my little heart to survive from my failed plan or at least to be in heaven without being in pain.

"Help,M'Lady is trying to suicide!" yelled the strange women once more harder ,who was in the balcony now ,adding it as a suicide plan.

As I hear her,I know that was going to definitively hurt. I closed my eyes.

This is my punishment for being to idiotic.

I finally reached the ground.

Unexpected,I wasn't injured or in pain.

I opened my eyes to find myself in top of a strange man,brown short hair with red eyes with a cheerful face,who I fall into in order to survive.

_...Is he alive...?_

I stayed in him for a bit,thinking I was saved by a goodness,actually.  
Then I get off of him,I standing by and handed him my hand to stood up from the fall. He take it,smiling goofily then finally stood.

I looked worriedly at him, and thought : _Is he's one of them? More importantly,it's seem like we survived._

"... Um...Are you-" I asked nervously trying to find my words to talk with the smiling goodness_(perhaps)_. Before some guards interrupt us with some noises from the balcony.

I looked straight to the balcony,they didn't have faces..._I was just creep out._

"Knave of Hearts!"said the guards-**NO**-the mafia subordinates screamed,breaking this awkward situation.

_A Knight?..._

"~ Ehhh,my name is Ace!" he replied to them,foolishly smiling while I was confused.

"Um mm...I don't think they asked for it..." I answered,sweated a bit and actually thinking that he wasn't an actual god and definitively doesn't get it that he would be in a big trouble.

"Oh,don't look at those Slender Mans or else you would die!"He warned at me and suddenly carry me by his arm and begins to run from nowhere.

_Who the **HELL** is Slender Man?_

Still,I could see the faceless mafias or the Slender Mans pointing at us with theirs guns. _"Release our guest or else..."_yelled the guards at him.

_Guest? Well,this is weird they didn't shoot instead they looked with a worried expressions._

But till one of them decided to finally shoot at us while Ace easily dodge it with his random speed running that I even couldn't see where he's going.

Until we get out somehow from the mansion and got lost in a forest.

"Do you know where to go?"I asked him with a forced smile.

"Who are you?"he replied me with an question,while I thought why was he so stupid to bring me with him.

**X**

"So you're a foreigner,Alice!?" asked Ace after I explained to him my story.

"Ummm yea probably and why those guards doesn't have faces?"

"Ehhh ~ Don't mind those Slender Mans,they just love me very much!"replied inconveniently the knight with an amusing face.

_"Who's Slender Mans?"_ I mumbled confused.

"Well then let's go to the Clover Tower,Alice!~"

**X**

After several hours getting lost and chased by wild animals and finally they find the Clover Tower.

"Hahah,Alice! I think that is here!~"said Ace while Alice's was about to die of happiness and sing probably hallelujah to God.

**Alice's P.O.V**

_I could have sworn that I was just seeing the world colored green back there...you named!_  
_My Goodness,I wish I could have been blind and deaf._

**Flashback**

"Are you sure that we are going to the right directions,Ace!?" I asked him,again.

"Yean this time,it's right there,trust me,Alice!"Ace said,pointing to the wrong directions and waited for the _FALSE_ miracle to appear.

A wild bear come out from the grass.

"HOLY SH*T!"I screamed,holding Ace's arm.

"Grrrrrr."whined the wild big bear as he slowly approach us.

"Hahah. Hi,Mister Pedo Bear,do you know the directions?"asked the idiotic knight,stood there normally and smiled goofily as always.

"GRRRRR!"

And Of course,I dragged Ace with me and ran as fast I could and returning to the last directions we have been in.

"~Eh,it's just Mister Pedo Bear...Don't tell me Alice,you still didn't have your puber-"

"SHUT UP!"I interrupted him angrily as we were still running and didn't see the lake who got us all extremely wet.

_SPLASH_

"Hahah. Why didn't you say that you wanted to play here!"he said as our cloths was to sticky to us like an extra skin.

_F*ck! I seriously regret it!_

"I think I like you,we get along to much! ~" he continued laughing.

**...**

"AWWW,don't be shy Alice!~"

**End of the Flashback**

**X**

**No One's P.O.V**

"Hahah. I think that is there!~"said Ace as we walked into the providential building. A long passage that separated the right and left way.

**...**

"Alice,I have to go now! ~"

"Where are you going?" asked Alice.

"To the Clock Tower to give some sweet presents! ~"he winked at her and waited for the young girl to beg him to stay and to accompany her,but oppositely she didn't less care of the lost knight. Instead,she gave him a look,recognized as "What are you frigging waiting for?"

**...**

"See you later,Alice~!"retorted the rejected smiling knight as he eventually leaves her alone.

**Alice's P.O.V**

I guess,I shall go ask someone for the directions,then...

I walked to the right straight side to find a door and I knocked.

_"You may enter."_said a voice.

Alice opened the door to find an handsome man with gorgeous golden eyes with dark hair who's was in desk doing some papers.

"Sorry for the bo-bother...Could I-I see Nightmare?" I stuttered embarrassingly.

"My apologies,Lord Nightmare is busy. But you can stay here to wait." he answered so politely.

"I see..."

_"May I know your name?"_

"I'm Alice Lidell. Just call me Alice."I replied to the man,smiling.

"I'm Gray Ringmarc,Lord Nightmare's assistant. Nice to meet you,Lady...I mean Alice."he said as he flinched.

**Gray's P.O.V**

I was doing half of the papers that Nightmare-sama had to finish for today. I only wish if he could be more serious in his job.

_Knock Knock_

"You may enter." I said then a young girl opened the door...

She's neither was faceless nor a role holder. Other than that she's nothing special and seems like just a normal girl...I wasn't expecting that.

"Sorry for the bo-bother...Could I-I see Nightmare?" lisped the lost child as her small chubby cheeks reddened brightly.

_That cute face...I couldn't say something against it..._

"My apologies,Lord Nightmare is busy. But you can stay here to wait."I said politely.

"I see..." she murmured.

"May I know your name?"

"I'm Alice Lidell. Just call me Alice." replied the young lady with a lovely angelic smile.

"I'm Gray Ringmarc,Lord Nightmare's assistant. Nice to meet you,Lady...I mean Alice." I said as I flinched.

_Must. Resist. From. Those. Chubby. Cheeks._

**X**

******Please Review/Comment! :)**

**I actually feel sad for Ace getting rejected like that...Well I guess that Ace's drove Alice crazy to much...**

**Blood: Young Lady,when I'm going to be in the story again? I mean I'm the main reason of you,writing.**

**Me: Stop complaining,Bloody-chan! You will appear or die for God sake! *slap***

**Dee and Dum: Onee-san,you forget to make a epic flashback about how we find big sis!**

**Me: Guys,I may will,if you help me kill Blood now~**

**Dee and Dum: Really!? *axes pop from their hands***


	8. It's Begins now, Stolen virgin kiss P4

**Disclaimer : I don't own Heart/Clover/Joker No Kuni No Alice. All right is reserved to the EPIC Quinrose.**

**(I just begins to write the own's thingy's,now...I wasn't writing it before...Well I mean you guys probably know that~)**

**Genre: Mystery,Fantasy,Humor and Romance.**

**Me - This chapter belong to the Clover Tower. *Insert a Epic Troll Face***

**The Mysterious Mad Hatter Ch.8 ~ It's Begins now, Stolen virgin kiss - PART 4**

**x**

"It's still morning..." whispered Alice to herself,staring to the windows and was sitting comfortably in the sofa of Nightmare's room.

"Here." said Gray to the young lady and handed over an cup of coffee with a lovely dreaming scent and in the right hand,he was holding an cake stand with many delicious cupcakes._(Of course,he didn't do the cupcakes.)_ She nodded at him embarrassed and avoiding his face after _that **incident happened**_ and takes her coffee. Then after that,the ex-assassin slowly liberated his hand from putting the cake stand in the sofa table.

"...I want some cakes." said Nightmare who jumped from his desk while hitting it and caused to blow some of the pile of papers.

Gray gave him the most murder glare and smiled fakely. "Of course,Nightmare-sama. Here." He gave him a plate filled with three marvelous and delicious cupcakes.

"You hate me,don't you!?"said the poor sick incubus while trembling and didn't even touch his plate.

**X**

**Alice's P.O.V**

I only wish if that didn't happened!...  
Ah...I don't know what to do! ...I'm really tired.

"Gray and Alice,please forgive me,I didn't mean it!"spluttered again the caterpillar as he was unable read my messed mind ,right now. Nightmare's hugged his knees and was drawing circles on the floor with his finger, shamefaced and obviously afraid of the lizard. I could sense a black sad aura all over him.

"What are talking about Nightmare-sama?"answered Gray with an question,while drinking normally his coffee. He seemed like he wanted to make Nightmare's more depressed then that. I don't blame him for that...

**Flashback (Still Alice's P.O.V.)**

"Take a sit." said the ex-assassin as he approached to me."Will you like a cup of coffee?" he then asked me.

"...I don't want to bother you on your work.."I replied to the polite man.

"Don't worry,you aren't a bothersome...It's just that I wanted to brew some coffees and I'm almost done with the papers."

"I see..."

I sit in the chair and he did go enter to the small kitchen room who's was already in the room. After some minutes,I could smell the scent of freshly brewed coffee and without realizing myself,my body moved to the little kitchen room.

"Miss Alice?"asked Gray as he see me enter the cook room and from what I could see he was wearing an blue dark chef's apron that covers his waist down to below the knees.

" I-I...Sorry for entering all of sudden!" I stammered.

"It's okay..."

"So...Do you like cooking?"I asked to change the awkward atmosphere.

" I mostly cook for Master Nightmare,but you can say that this a hobby of mine. Strange for a man like me ,Isn't it?" he replied nervously as he scratched his head.

"I don't think this is strange! This is impressive! ...I know that's man are recognized more greater then women on cook..." I replicated to him. "You see...I'm a princess and I don't do anything by my own hands...I never even cooked before..." I continued, spokes in a sad tone as I smiled gloomily.

"If you want,I would learn you cook."he cheered me up and smiled softly. He suddenly petted my head gently.

"R-really?" I stuttered and blushing by the kindness of the warm hand owner. _I could feel an something warm in my heart...I was really magical happy...I wonder,is this the feeling of being an normal person?_

"Of course,I would love to teach you about cook!"he declared fully sure and he even nodded to me,till that happened of all sudden...

_"Lunch Time!~"_ singed a voice recognized as Nightmare. He jumped out from the kitchen and bumped into Gray's back,making him fall into me. Gray's head lowered to mine.

_BA-DUMP. BA-DUMP._

We ended up mouth to mouth.

"...Gray...and... ALICE!...What are you guys d-doing?"spoke the incubus eventually noticed us, **KISSING** incidentally BECAUSE OF HIM! The scandalized caterpillar started to make a fuss about it,instead of me who wanted to cry.

_Dear Sister,I'm no longer a pure virgin of french kisses!_  
_My first french kiss was stolen not desired for that dearest person!_

**X**

**No one's P.O.V**

"What are talking about Nightmare-sama?"answered the lizard the with an question.

"...G-Gray please! ***cough***... I will do all theses papers for today! Just please forgive me!"begged Nightmare as he coughed up blood. Gray's masterly takes an handkerchief and was washing away Nightmare's mouth...

"Promise..?..And Will you go to the hospital too,Nightmare-sama ?"approved the worried ex-assassin as he gently washed the blood away from his most spoiled childish master mouths.

"Yes just for today..." declared Nightmare as he ignored the last questioning sentence of the lizard.

Alice's was just stared awkwardly while eating her third deserved cupcakes and of course she thought: _"Wow... Already an Apology Accepted?..They must have an great understanding relationship.." _

"Alice...I know you wouldn't forgive me.."said Nightmare as the incubus read randomly Alice's mind,who was actually all the time pretended that she wasn't listening to their epic dramatic conversation.

"But I'm sor-***cough*** ...sorry."he continued more as he coughed more blood. This time, Alice's knew that she couldn't be selfish anymore for that one stole virgin kiss. Yup, she understanded that she should forgave him for being such a clumsy man. However,one thing was true, Alice's simply pitted Nightmare from his sickness. Also the fact that he was the dictator of the Clover Tower and had subordinates was really unthinkable-NO-unbelievable for the young princess.

"I guess then...Apology Accepted."murmured the princess as she finished the cupcake and tried to give him an cheering smile to not deceive the stressed caterpillar.

Alice's could feel Nightmare's face replaced by an happy expression and an smile. His eyes and his teeth was shining most likely described as shiny twinkles stars. Somehow,Alice really wanted to punch him now,mostly because of his quickly attitude changed sounded like he was doing some acting before. She's somehow feel like an naive idiot.

"Well,dear Alice...What about we go somewhere!?"deadpanned the sparkled Nightmare who jumped in the big sofa and was sitting next Alice,crossing his legs with a random pipe who pop out from his left hand and begin to smoke.

_'I didn't know that man do smoke...'_ Alice's thought.

"What about the papers,Nightmare-sama ?"questioned Gray,holding an pile of papers and next to him there was so many of others huge pile of papers. It's seemed that while the joyful sparkling incubus was blabbered,Gray took the chance to take all the papers from his room to Nightmare Room's.

"Oh...It's night already..I should go to bed!"exclaimed Nightmare and used the excuse the night from doing the promised work. The princess observed the windows to see if the incubus was saying true. Luckily,he managed to give an excellent excuse. This time,Gray's didn't gave any argument and just signed.

"Alice,you can stay here~!"chanted the incubus and was really happy by his victory and did ignore the fact that tomorrow was going to be a long day for him. Alice's was just merely confused, it's was just morning earlier..._ How that happened?_ She didn't know nothing about Wonderland.

"Gray guide her to an guest room~!"he continued before that the young princess could reply to his generous offer.

"Huh..?" stuttered Alice when he mentioned Gray. She was to embarrassed and at the same time sorry for stealing his first _(perhaps.)_ virgin kiss from his dearest. Indeed,she could notice him having the same uncomfortable feelings as her,but not that terrible. He nodded at Nightmare's orders and turned away to see the shy lady.

"Night~." singed Nightmare's happily as leaves to go to his bedroom.

**X**

After an immense silence on their way to the guest room.

"..."

"I guess...Make yourself at home." said Gray's as he given her a nervous look and then a white nightgown pop out from Alice's arms. She didn't react surprised at this. Alice's was used to those 'stuffs' who pop up from nowhere now. She nodded at Gray's,then he turned away to leave. But Alice's finger touched the tissue of Gray's shirt of all sudden . He turned to see the young princess.

"Thank you..." murmured slowly Alice who wasn't looking at him nor at her reaction. She was simply looking at the floor.

Saying something like that was quite rare for a princess,who always didn't have to apologies and never thanked someone for what they do. This time was actually different , Gray was unlike from the others peoples who was around her. Even Nightmare's. Without noticing,Alice's was slowly taking her steps to be a simple normal person. She's knew that for this instant that she wasn't going to be the 'princess or whatever they called her,at her country kingdom' in here, in Wonderland.

Gray didn't really understand why she was thanking him,still he just replied her "You're welcomed." He didn't even want to bother her from ruining this special moment. Instead he slowly petted her head once again softly,without being nervous. He smiled kindly at the foreigner. And she looked straight to his pretty golden eyes and replied him with a shy smile.

" Good Night." spoke Gray warmly,once he stop petting her head.

"T-Thanks Gray. Night." replied to him,Alice, as she removed her little finger's from Gray's shirt. When he leaves,Alice goes to her new room and changed herself into the nightgown and go to bed. She wasn't embarrassed anymore around Gray. For her,Gray was a kind 'friend' and she didn't mind it that he was the one who stole her first virgin french kiss. The lady know that he didn't mind either way,because they were now "friends ",something more special then a virgin kisses thief's. The young princess was thinking that Wonderland wasn't bad, after all this was her desired dream. She knew that one day she will have to wake up at any instant. Nearly confused,Alice ended up by closing her pretty turquoise eyes and slept peacefully.

**X**

Once she slept, the incubus was there in Alice's dream, waiting for her. "I can tell you are exhausted."said Nightmare's, who was floating easily in the gravity,sitting in a India style. She nodded at him lazily,knowing that he was always reading her mind. "It's must have been tiring to come there,especially after convincing that Hatter." added the caterpillar as he told her about his false predication . When she hears him,Alice's startled. "I don't understand. Nightmare,what are you talking about? I don't have to convince anybody to just escape.."murmured the young brunette who was completely confused.

Alice's didn't have any clues about the complicated mystery that was in this land ;The Time,The Territories,The Mafias, Those Faceless or Slender Mans whatever the Knave of Hearts was naming them. Nightmare just replies with an eyebrow from Alice's messed mind, "Then... You have managed to escape from the Mafia's by yourself...?"asked the incubus,even thought he could just read the foreigner mind's but instead he wanted to her to respond to his several questions.

"...Well, you could say something like that."

.

.

.

.

**Meanwhile with The Hatters**

** ( Still No one's P.O.V)**

Footsteps could be heard from The Hatters tea party at midnight. Blood Dupre was calmly sipping at his favorite Black Tea and well his gatekeepers was messing around the March Hare who was eating his favorites carrot dishes,like always. To interrupted them,one of theirs faceless guards was going to announce them the news about theirs research of their special guest. To their information,they didn't know anything about what happened. As it's seems,theirs witness was killed by a mysterious murder. One thing was clear that the foreigner wasn't the one who did do that,mostly suspected for an role-holders. _But who?_ And especially they couldn't find anybody who had any clues about Alice sudden disappearing.

"Boss,we couldn't find our guest. She isn't in your territory."

Once they told them the news,the mafia boss slowly nodded. The March Hare could die of shame because he feel like he was the reason of the missing guest. The twins were practically enjoying the bad or good news as an amusement. Theirs thoughts was "_Wow... Onee-san must be really amusing. We LOVE her so much!_" And theirs beloved mafia boss wasn't giving a damn **_shit_** about it. He was just enjoying his tea like normally as everyday. We could also predict that the Hatters wasn't going to give up on Alice that easily. Blood Dupre was even more interested on her,now._ 'Something like that.'_ would definitively be his belonged,his obsessed toy and much more far,_**torturing**._

"Blood,we have tommorow territories negations at the amusement park."informed the gloomy non-rabbit as he slowly finished his last piece of his adored carrot cake. Obviously,that 'subject' from earlier was the reason of ruining his favorite moment with his last pieces of his loved carrots dishes. The twins were now, eating theirs chocolate chip cookies while they were remembering their Pretty Lady.

_"I see, Elliot." _replied Blood,simply.

.

.

**Elliot's ****P.O.V.**

All I did was to scold those scums,then that's what I get is loosing almost, my loyalty from being Blood's dog. I don't want him to be mad neither to lose Blood confidence! Plus, those little's brats did leave me alone and finally I get all the negatives consequences! I was planning to give my apology for being rude to Blood's guest but it's seemed that an role-holder kidnapped the foreigner. I wonder what those bastards of bloody twins was doing with her !? Mostly,why would Blood bring a foreigner in here?...And more unsuspectingly I was informed to not kill her.

**Bloody Twins P.O.V**

When we left that Perverted Newbie Hare alone with our passed out Onee-san in our room,we did escape from our Boss spectacular entrance and his deadly glare. But since it's was to obvious that is was us too, _(since it's was in our room.)_ At the end,we got our pay docked for half for such a long time. We just hope Boss would forget about it or better not take our day off from guarding that boring gate. It's really unfair that Boss played with Pretty Lady! We,innocent good kids want to PLAY too! To bad, our cool Onee-san did runs away to play hide and seek and here we are assisting to our Boss boring tea parties!

.

.

******Blood's P.O.V**

My,my, I love our foreigner guts,I would want her even more,now. Getting our attention like this,isn't something we meet everyday occasionally. Even she runs away forever,I suppose I will find her. Just wait my dear,Alice.

**X**

_**Back to Alice, NOW!~**_

**No one's P.O.V**

When she finished her story,the incubus was rather impressed by her failed bravery as a foreigner. Only when the young brunette mentioned that the Knight of Hearts was with her. His first thought was '_How did that guy get in the Hatter Mansion?_' And yet the incubus let her continue her story-adventure. Sometimes,Nightmare's couldn't help to burst of laugh in the floor when she was questioning him silly stuff or was mad or was normally coughing blood from Alice's dumbness .Then while their conversation,Nightmare decided to play with Alice's with his invented game called _"__I'm Awesome And I Knew It. Ask The Epic Nightmare._ " which his objectifies is to question randomly and to have an quite satisfied respond simply. And of course,Alice complained about the ridiculous name who didn't even make sense and either the game who wasn't really a game.

.

"Alice,do you really understand what is the meaning of an mafia?"asked Nightmare randomly.

"Well yes of course,there are some crazy psychotic people who love playing with theirs guns... Although I loved theses epic villain characters when I was reading the books from my world...But now in this dream, I don't think some of them will be likable for me... And I hear that they torture innocent people too..."

"...You mean torture by rape too?"

"... Yean"

**.**

.

_**After that Nightmare had quite explained more about Wonderland while playing his non-game.**_

"You know Nightmare,I have many questions..."

"Just ask one you would want to know about it so badly like you did usually."

"Ok... If this is my dream,then If I could wish some _cash_ to pop out,could it happen?"

"..."

"What?"

"HAHAHAH!" cried Nightmare as he burst of laugh in the floor. This was the most ridiculous question that the incubus has ever hear in his entire life. For a second,he thought that this time, Alice would ask him a serious one not an childish one.

"I'm SERIOUS!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wow,we talked a lot that we didn't feel that the time did passed out so fast!"says Alice as she yawned softly putting her hand to her mouth.

"Yean, it's was pretty fun to talk with you,Alice! For a new gamer,you've really played well in the game."

"...Thank you, I had really a nice time, Nightmare" thanked him,the princess as she gave a real warm smiled causing Nightmare to skip a heartbeat and to blush a little. From that feeling,he ended up by coughing blood which did reach slightly Alice's nightgown. And that's when the dream ended up without Alice's scolding his name before he's gone.

_"NIGHTMARREEEEE!"_

**X**

As soon as she wake up,Alice was still in her nightgown without finding a trace of the sicken blood of Nightmare. After a while,the princess decided to take a great relaxing bath,but before she reach into the her news wardrobe to look for supplies cloths ; A knock could been heard in the room. Alice's replied by telling the person to enter. Alice's saw Gray entering to our room and greeted polite as always and she did as well. She was embarrassed,not because of what happen that time,but because she was still wearing her nightgown. Luckily, Gray didn't seemed bothered by that,but he could see the shy face of what Alice's expected,he replied the bright reddened blush by flinching. "...I'm a bother,Aren't I?"said of all of a sudden Gray's as he turn away to not those adored reddened chubby cheeks of Alice's face. "N-no you aren't at all!...I'm w-was just wondering if I could help you on something!?"lied Alice's not wanting to bother him at all.

"I suppose you would want to take a bath,that's why I bring those cloths, I'm sorry if there not what exactly wanted..."said Gray,showing the black colored butler uniforms to Alice's. "...We didn't have the right cloths for you and what we just find this male uniforms of a butler ...I'm sorry."he continue as he re-apologized. At the opposed thought of the lizard,Alice's was quite satisfied with the cloths. She gave Gray a real warm smile and suddenly jumped into Gray to give him a warm hug without realizing herself. From the ex-assassin face's,we could see a little pink blush in his cheeks. "Thank you very much! I was searching for that! Honestly,I didn't want to wear a dress! This uniforms is more better!"she singed happily. Once Alice's realize that she's was warmly hugging him,Alice did blushed. Of course,she did get off of him and this time her face was completely reddened like a tomato. "Well,then I'm glad you like them..."murmured the lizard softly as he smiled brightly. Gray's couldn't help it just to be happy by having Alice's here in Clover Tower. Her cuteness would help him a lot from not stressing out everyday because of Nightmare slackness. 'If only the foreigner could have simply stay there to shine his days in Wonderland, precisely in the Clover Tower.' he thought.

When he goes,Alice's snapped out of her blushing and was tightly holding the cloths that Gray's had given her. Then,she goes to take her relaxing bath. Alice's did put on the dark butler uniforms,she looked very handsome that she could had been mistaken by a man. The lady tied her long blond hair into an relaxing pony tail,which makes her more manly but her female body wasn't it. True,Alice's was more comfortable in theses cloths now,then the dress she used to wear those dress from her world. She definitively had to admit that. Even now before,the borrowed elegant dress from The Hatters that she had been wearing was such suitable dress. Sadly with the major dirt damage of it ,that Alice have occurred, accurately when she had her regretful adventure with Ace,she couldn't wear it again,until it's cleaned.

When she finished,there's was a faceless maid who was ordered to bring her into the breakfast room. First,the maid thought is was Alice's was a man only that the servant had been told that she would been escorting a lady (foreigner) wearing theirs male uniforms. While they were in their way,Alice tried to talk to the maid,of course the foreigner was maybe creeped out at beginning from those faceless were creepy. But discrimination treatment wasn't a thing in Alice's book. The foreigner really hated discrimination and racist. In her heart,everybody was equal no matter what the differences are . Role-holders or Faceless,it's didn't mattered for her. When the faceless maid had escorted her to the new room,Alice's thanked her like a gentleman before the maid leaves.

Once,Alice entered the room,she saw Nightmare,Gray's and between them a new face in the diner table. The man did have the most beautiful long navy blue hair till his knee,it's eyes were navy blue as his hair. From what Alice's did heard from theirs conversation,his name was Julius. 'In that case,he had a face then it's must be role-holder.'thought Alice. As Nightmare's read her mind, the incubus did see and recognize Alice's here in front of the opened door ,wearing an unexpected uniforms. All the men's attention get to Alice and as Nightmare read theirs two others stunned guys thoughts and as always do, he burst of laugh in the floor. Thought that Gray's could shield his thought from that mind reader, the lizard did forget about him and he was just looking at Alice and the other one was just acted coldly as he was always.

Gray's thought :**_ Even though she's cute in this butler uniforms, I bet she would look way more cuter in your maid uniforms... WHAT THE I'm thinking about...I just sounded like an old perverted man!... More importantly,I must resist from those chubby cheeks!_**

Julius thought,(First Impression) : **_Who's that woman? Is she a guest and why would she wear this butler uniforms...? ...Now that I mentioned that,she has a face. Then it's must be a foreigner._**

Gray's thought : _**I want to kiss h- ...What the..? I should stop thinking about that! Why do I get that feeling when I'm around Alice?**_

"BWAHAHAH!"laughed hardly Nightmare still in his beloved floor. Ignoring his master,Gray's was complimenting at Alice's,how beautiful she was, while that the navy blue haired wanted an explanation of their abrupt guest from the incubus. When he was still in the floor washing his tears,Alice's was bothered by him. She felt like an cosplayer idiot. "W-what are you laughing about!?"the young lady scolded at Nightmare's. The caterpillar tried to not to more explode of laughing but did fail. "N-nothing! you look incredible stunning with those cloths! I was laughing because... it's just that -" tried to say Nightmare,but he got interrupted.

"Y-you should present yourself,Julius."interrupted the lizard as he understood that Nightmare took advantage of reading his mind while all his attention was all in Alice. If his master had _say_ it, Nightmare was about to be beaten up by him with no mercy. Fortunately,Gray's excuses saved himself from getting busted and the same for Nightmare's life. Now all theirs attentions were at the wondering man.

"...I'm Julius Monrey. The Clockmacker,here in the Clover Tower."replicated the navy blue haired man as he finally spoke to break the silence.

" I'-m Alice Lidell, Just c-call me Alice. It's very nice to meet you,Mister Monrey ."stumbled Alice. "Just Julius. It's fine." he replied coldly as he take a sip of his coffee.

"Come on,Julius why don't you be more energetic just by introducing yourself! Thought you don't have to work,till that Knave of Heart comes back." said lively Nightmare's. Even if the incubus could be the one to regret it by just talking about 'work' in front of his assistant ,today. Yet while that,Gray's was telling the foreigner to come sit with them and he offered a chair like any gentleman would do. Alice's thanked him and joined their new talk. "Do you mean by Ace,by any chance?"asked Alice politely. Julius just nodded. "I was with him,yesterday. He said that he had to go to the Clock Tower...something like that..?"she continued. "He probably forgot about the territories change. Even I bet his lost."whispered the Clockmacker to himself.

"Now to mention,Alice. Before you arrived to the Clover Tower. The Clock Tower had vanished to be the Clover Tower, here now."informed Nightmare's precisely. By Alice's face,we could say she was absolutely surprised about the weird moving of the territories of Wonderland. Gray's was just drinking his coffee and Nightmare continued to eat from his bowl full of cereals with fresh berry fruits and milk. From the table,Alice did have the same breakfast as the sparkled incubus who was eventually dreaming of being in heaven with some rainbow cereals who was flying with him. Julius stood up from his chair as he finished his coffee. "Where you are going,Julius?"asked Alice as she take a bite from her spoon who was filled with the freshness. "I'm making more coffee."answered as he quietly leaves the diner room.

**X**

**I'm ending this chapter there,right now I'm sorta a bit blocked now! It's to hard to continues especially when you have school in your mind. If my holidays were much longer! DX ****I should re-read my fanfic. (I don't even remember my story,so well~) I just want Alice's to freaking meet everyone so it's could make it easier! ;X**

**Ok. Guys,suggest the role-holders (Heart Castle,**** Jokers or **Amusement Park with the Hatters) that you would like to Alice to meet up, and I MAY chose one of it,if possible with the votes! Yean,Please vote,or I don't know what to write for the next chapter. 

******_{Don't want to read the next chapter little possibility (spoilers) then just don't read,Just choose your loved role-holders territory ._********_Others reasons that I'm already writing little spoilers is to not forget my idea's.}_**

**!SPOILERS!**

**If you choose them,there an possibility of :**

**Heart Castle (Vivaldi,Peter, and again Ace) : Alice's meeting them while shopping with Gray's or Julius or the two of them for cloths.**

**Jokers (Black and White) : Alice meet them by bumping into them, when she was shopping,for cloths also,by herself or with Gray's or Julius ****or the two of them**.

**Amusement Park (Boris and Gowland) and you get also The Hatters (Blood,Elliot and Twins) : Exploring the place,alone (maybe) , Alice meet them while she randomly goes nowhere.**

**.**

**.**

**Blood - The F*ck you are planning on? Isn't that supposed to be ME and Alice?**

**Me - You just sounded like Black Joker,Bloody-chan! :(**

**Gray - Chubby Cheeks Heaven~ *-***

**You guys are probably wondering why I'm planning on making all the role-holders love Alice,it's just to make Blood jealous by any way. *evil laugh***


End file.
